Recuerdos
by Ashery24
Summary: Tres olores magnolia, mandarina y bosque. Esos tres olores eran los que olía Teddy Lupin cuando olía la poción Amortentia. Y los tres le recordaban a su querida Victorie y a la infancia que paso a su lado.
1. Magnolia

Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de la tercera generación. Con una de las parejas mas lindas de esta generación: TeddyXVictorie. Espero que os guste

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter fue escrito por J.K. Rowling por lo tanto no me pertenece

**Aviso: ** _Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_

**Nota:**Como no se si lo sabréis aclaro que la Magnolia es una flor de color blanco (Yo sabia que era una flor pero no tenia ni idea de como era SD)

* * *

**Magnolia**

A Teddy la magnolia le recordaba a Victorie porque era la flor favorita de la chica.

Teddy no sabia porque a ella siempre le había fascinado la pequeña y delicada flor blanca que nacía en el jardín de su casa. Esta duda era debida al hecho de que en ese jardín crecían muchas y diversas flores que eran mucho mas hermosas y fragantes que las magnolias.

Pero eran las favoritas de Victorie así que cuando era pequeña solía recogerlas junto a Teddy y las ponían en pequeños y delicados jarrones de cristal.

Teddy siempre cogía una flor y la colocaba en el pelo de Victorie como una hermosa y natural decoración. A veces, cuando recogían mas de lo normal, se dedicaban a hacer coronas, entrelazando las flores e intentando que estas no se rompieran. Y cuando acababan se las ponían el uno al otro. jugaban a historias fantásticas sobre héroes y guerreras, sobre magos y brujas, sobre príncipes y princesas.

Y siempre, cuando acababan de recogerlas, los dos estaban cubiertos de pétalos blancos que asemejaban a la nieve y la joven Victorie olía a magnolias. Y a Teddy le parecía que con sus cabellos rubios casi blanquecinos y con su delicadeza y gracia, Victorie podría ser una magnolia


	2. Mandarina

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter fue escrito por J.K. Rowling por lo tanto no me pertenece

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_

* * *

**Mandarina.**

Cerca de la casa de Teddy crecía un árbol de mandarinas. Este árbol crecía en un pequeño campo que estaba cerca de un riachuelo.  
Cada verano Victorie y él solían coger un cesto de mimbre y unas escaleras bajas y se dirigían al campo. Y ante la mirada atenta de sus padres cogían todas las mandarinas que podían.  
Siempre hacían un concurso para ver quien conseguía mas. Y cuando acababan se sentaban debajo del árbol y las contaban y el ganador le tenia que pedir algo al perdedor.

Y un año perdió Teddy y una Victorie de doce años no sabia exactamente que pedirle a su mejor amigo así que los dos se sentaron bajo el árbol comiendo mandarinas en un silencio algo incomodo. Teddy, incapaz de aguantar mas el silencio se giro hacia Victorie para decirle algo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que quería decir. Pero no pudo decir nada porque Victorie,con una mirada decidida y un leve sonrojo, le pidió un beso a Teddy. Este tambien se sonrojo pero no se negó y se dieron su primer beso. Fue un beso dulce y mágico con el agradable sabor de la mandarina.


	3. Bosque

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter fue escrito poR J.K. Rowling por lo tanto no me pertenece

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_

* * *

**Bosque**

Era él primer viernes de Victorie en Hogwarts. Como aquel era su primer año aun no conocía el castillo por lo que no tenia nada especifico que hacer mas allá de investigar el ancestral castillo.

Así que cuando Teddy se ofreció a mostrarle el interior del castillo acepto muy feliz. Después de enseñarle gran parte del castillo y un par de pasadizos secretos que le podían ir bien para no llegar tarde a clase, Teddy le dijo que le quería enseñar los terrenos del castillo. La convenció para ir a la orilla del lago y sentarse debajo de un árbol al que él solía ir. Le aseguro que seria muy tranquilo y agradable y que nadie les molestaría ya que era un lugar algo apartado. A Victorie le pareció bien y el viernes después de las clases fueron donde le había dicho Teddy. Se sentaron y pasaron unos momentos agradables hablando de todo y de nada pero de repente oyeron un fuerte ruido proveniente del bosque prohibido y, Teddy, sabiendo los peligros que existían dentro de él, se puso delante de Victorie y apunto con su varita hacia el origen del fuerte sonido. Los dos no pudieron evitar reírse cuando vieron que el sonido solo era Hagrid que sacaba a Fang a pasear.


End file.
